


truth or dare

by euphoric_tae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BOIII THEIR ROOMATES TOO, M/M, PROJECTINGGGGG but aint i always?, Party Games, dirty humour, friends to lovers??, hongjoong feels neglected, hongjoong has a big ass crush on seonghwa, mentions of seonghwas dick??, mingi is freezing his ass off - Freeform, oh wait but does seonghwa like yeosang??????, truth or dareee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_tae/pseuds/euphoric_tae
Summary: "ok truth or dare?""truth"“ok seonghwa, if you had to have a threesome out of the people sitting here, who would you have it with?”*hongjoongs brain windows shutting down noises*
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> *breathes i seongjoong* 
> 
> I AM BACKKKKKKKKKK 
> 
> *shakes laptop aggressively*
> 
> lol ok, so i havent written something like this in a while so hopefully its gooood?? hmm anyways yeeth so i've may-be been going through some shit and yea so imma just put this here and enjoy?

It had all started the night of Wooyoung’s party. A month before they all entered university, and devoted every single awaking moment of their lives to studying and coffee, Wooyoung had decided that he was going to organise a party, not a massive one but one with just his 8 friends, something that resembled those in 80s American sleepover party films. More like a final “goodbye to highschool live hello adulting” kind of thing, to farewell their childhood with a bunch of bad tasting cheap ass alcohol, pizza that didn’t taste the best, and a bunch of old-school games of ‘never have I ever’ and ‘truth or dare’ Wooyoung’s roommate and also boyfriend San, had agreed to the offer and was all in for it.

Hongjoong had just gotten away with not been thrown in the pool for a second time that night (his height always being taken advantage of) but the boy was boozed up and tried as fuck.

With the weather getting extremely cold outside he and Yunho had decided to join the others inside on the couch since it was pretty late in the night and Hongjoong needed to sit down. 

Hongjoong made his way inside as they all gathered in the living room, Seonghwa already found his place on the couch, already looking like he might just fall asleep any moment, while San and Wooyoung shared the couch adjacent from them, with the others spread out in a circle sitting on the floor, looking more like a cult rather than a bunch of tired boozed up teenagers.

Hongjoong decided to take his place next to Seonghwa, taking full advantage of the alcohol to use as an excuse to be extra affectionate with Seonghwa, as he snuggled up close to the elder resting his head on his shoulder.

Hongjoong had been quite spaced out for most of the conversation until someone screamed out “truth or dare” out of nowhere, followed by a bunch of cheering, like everyone had just all woken up from a power nap.

Seonghwa sat up a little causing a little whine from Hongjoong as he playfully slapped the youngers thigh.

“c’mon get up, are you going to play or not?”

Hongjoong hummed sitting up as he fixed his position on Seonghwa.

"Let's play!" San shouts, and Hongjoong can't hold back a giggle when he sees Seonghwa wince.

San grabs the empty water bottle placed on the floor as he spins it everyone moving in to see who it would land on.

“Mingi!”

Mingi got up at started jumping as he started running circles around the group of guys, acting like he had just won a race.

“Dare!” he stopped screaming.

“Dude you didn’t even give me a chance to ask you the question” San laughs.

“Ok well gimme one, make it fun, I want to break some walls tonight” Mingi yells as Seonghwa quickly got up to trap his arms beside himself.

“uh-uh we’re not breaking ANYTHING tonight ARE WE MINGI?”

Mingi nodded with a suddenly “yes mighty hyung” as the elder let go and sat back beside Hongjoong.

“jeez hyung looks like you were sweating for a second” Wooyoung teases the elder Seonghwa death staring the younger back.

“You feeling a little hot buddy” Hongjoong started fanning the elder as they all broke out into laugher as Seonghwa kicked his hand away, letting a smile creep through.

“Ok, Mingi I dare you to go jump in the pool with all your clothes on” Jongho smiled, Mingi’s face instantly dropping.

“but dude, my jeans” he pouted

“not my fault the idiot decided to pick dare, now go do it, Seonghwa get your camera out, this is going to be gold” San laughed getting up.

They all eventually made their way outside to the freezing cold as they watched Mingi chicken out run back inside then after a bit of convincing throw himself in the water, some shivered watching him jump into the freezing cold others laughed their asses off.

Once Mingi quickly made his way out Yunho stood there with a towel as he quickly engulfed the giant into the warm quickly making their way back inside ready for another round.

“Seonghwa looked like an old father filming his kids out there for a second” Yeosang laughed, all the members chiming in as they playfully hit Seonghwa’s shoulder.

“god can you guys just spin that damn thing and finish this game I’m starting to get sick of it” Seonghwa rolled his eyes.

They go through each of the members twice, until it's suddenly 2 a.m. The game kept getting delayed by discussion and laughter and the occasional teasing of Seonghwa feeling tired, but Hongjoong isn’t complaining. He’s still feeling the simmer of alcohol in his veins, making his smile come loose and easy.

“Seonghwa!”

Seonghwa groaned slapping himself as everyone giggled at the elder.

“Ok, hyung, truth or dare?”

“hmm, truth”

“could have guessed it” Hongjoong laughed getting a playful punch from Seonghwa.

“ahh Seonghwa always playing it safe and finding the easy way out” Wooyoung teased him Seonghwa finding the nearest pillow as he threw it at Wooyoung everyone laughing at the Younger pouting as it hit him.

“well I don’t really feel like jumping in the pool when its negative 17 degrees OUTSIDE DO I MINGI?” He extenuated the ‘Mingi’.

“hey, a dares a dare ok, I had to do it” Mingi laughed.

“do I have to remind you about how much complaining you did before doing the dare?” Seonghwa pursed his lips together raising his eyebrows. 

“ok anyways, I have a truth for Seonghwa hyung” San said sitting up.

“ok, if you had to have a threesome out of the people sitting here, who would you have it with?”

The room went silent for a second and then everyone bursted out into laughter as Seonghwa rolled his eyes muttering a ‘really san’.

“c’mon you have to answer, unless if you want to jump in the pool?” Hongjoong nudged Seonghwa, Seonghwa rolling his eyes at the younger even more.

“neither of you, you all have small stubby dicks anyways”

“excuse me since when have you seen all our dicks?” Wooyoung chimed everyone laughing a ttheir playful bickering.

“when you decided to open the front door on me last week NAKED?” Seonghwa smirked causing a laugh from the rest of the members.

And from that caused a bunch of “Wooyoung what the fuck” and “you idiot” whilst the laugher didn’t seem to stop.

“A- i-“ Wooyoung got caught in his words, Seonghwa poking a tongue back at him.

“anyways, Seonghwa you still need to pick someone, stop changing the topic” he poked a tongue back at him.

“fine! Fine!, ahh, I don’t know… maybe Yeosang and Hongjoong?”

“PARK SEONGHWA” San screamed, the elder hiding the embarrassment on his face.

“says the one who called all our dicks small, Hongjoong hyung probably has the smallest one!” Mingi screamed out, all of them being so loud pretending to gag, and some making kissing noises embarrassing Seonghwa, the eldest falling deeper into the couch.

But Hongjoong wasn’t listening, to be honest he hadn’t been really listening since San asked Seonghwa who he would have a threesome with, but now Hongjoong’s mind went blank for a second The blood in his ears roar, drowning out all sound, and his eyes blink slow…once, twice, just trying to comprehend the fact that Seonghwa said _he would have a threesome with me???_.

“what, it’s not a big deal?” Seonghwa blurted out feeling a little embarrassed.

“ok we can pretend that fucking Yeosang and Hongjoong isn’t a big deal don’t worry about it …. Yunho your next!” San exclaimed.

Seonghwa slapped himself a couple of the others laughing at him as they all started to quiet down as they resumed the game.

Hongjoong has been stuck in his headfor majority of the rest of the night, and what he also didn’t remember was Seonghwa nudging on the youngers shoulder half asleep asking him if he wanted to head home now.

It’s almost 3:30 in the morning when they get home.

As soon as Hongjoong steps thought the door he throws himself on their couch as Seonghwa turns on the kitchen lights witnessing the younger passed out, drool starting to hang from his mouth, hair terribly messy.

He’s snorts to himself and makes his way towards the younger picking up his bag first as he threw it over his shoulder, then squatting beside Hongjoong picking the younger up bridal style as Hongjoong stirred in Seonghwa arms clutching onto the elder as Seonghwa carefully made his way towards their bedroom.

Seonghwa placed the younger down, beneath the sheets as he felt the urge to join him but nope, he had to go clean up the few dishes that were left in the sink.

Hongjoong hummed a little.

“hmm tired are we?” Seonghwa softly said as he stood up straight for a second.

“want to change into some comfier clothes love?” Hongjoong nodded as Seonghwa took that as a cue to help him, so he lifted the younger sitting up keeping a hand behind him to support his back.

“love is it ok if I help you change?”

Hongjoong nodded again.

“Words Joongie, use your words”

“aha” he mumbled out clearly dozing in and out of sleep.

“ok bet you have to help me a little bit, ok?” Seonghwa reassured him Hongjoong nodding into his words as he slowly fell into Seonghwa chest.

‘ _ok this isn’t going to work is it”_ Seonghwa thought to himself.

So instead Seonghwa decided to carefully take the youngers denim jacket, that he only just realised was actually his own as he took it off the younger who was fast asleep in Seonghwa’s chest.

With not much of a hope in getting Hongjoong into something decent he decided to let the younger just sleep in his jeans and white shirt, as he caught the youngers weight again slowly lowering his head down onto the pillow.

Seonghwa reached for the bed sheets once again as he finished up making sure the younger was covered as he made his way back into the kitchen to finish a few things up.

It was almost 4am but Seonghwa just had to finish the dishes, there was no way he was going to go to bed knowing that dirty dishes were left in the sink, no way he would be able to sleep with that thought on his mind.

* * *

Once the elder finished up with the dishes he made his way back to their shared bedroom and started to undress himself finding the nearest hoodie to throw on whilst mumbling a “maybe if you weren’t so passed out you would be in comfy clothes too hmm?”

He eventually realised that it was way too late to start his skin care routine so he made his way straight to his side of the bed as he slipped himself underneath the covers making sure to not move to much so that Hongjoong wouldn’t wake up, (which he was pretty sure a marching band couldn’t even wake him up in this state).

Once the elder got comfortable Hongjoong shuffled a little turning so that his head was now perfectly closed into Seonghwa chest, the younger wrapping his arms around Seonghwa’s broad body frame.

“mmm hwa”

“Joongie I thought you were asleep? Whats the matter?”

“..cold” the younger mumbled, Seonghwa instantly sitting up to take his hoodie off and put it on the younger.

“mm hyung.. but yourrr gonna… g-et col,d”

“shhh, it’s ok baby, just get some sleep hmm?”

* * *

‘… _hongjoong and Yeosang?’_

Hongjoong awoke with a groan as he felt the sudden aftereffects of last night hit him.

“fuck” he let out a sigh turning over noticing that the other side of the bed that was usually warm was now cold and empty.

The younger lifted his head with little effort realising that Seonghwa wasn’t next to him.

“hmm threesome” he mumbled rolling his eyes.

He keeps trying to reconcile last night’s events of ‘truth or dare’ and honestly he wished that his brain didn’t hate him this much because for the past god knows how many hours he has slept he had just been thinking about THAT answer and only THAT answer.

And of course because Hongjoong had the best brain, OF COURSE he had to start thinking about what ‘sex with Seonghwa’ would be like. But _no no no no Hongjoong shut the fuck up, you’re a normal person who thinks about girls and music and defiantly not park Seonghwa’s dick, DEFIENTLY NOT’_

“AHHHH” he yelled, his brain not quite processing that yes he did share an apartment with one other person and yes that person would be defiantly concerned if their roommate screamed first thing in the morning.

“Hongjoong? What the hell?” Seonghwa stood at the doorway, must have ran because the boy was panting like he has just ran a marathon (I guess that’s where the ‘old’ comes into ‘park Seonghwa’.

“ahh sorry, just bad dream?” _more-like-best-dream-ever-now-shove-your-dick-into-my-pretty-please_ he tried to laugh it off.

“aha, well when your ready breakfast is on the table” the elder gave his a half-hearted smile and walked off.

* * *

Hongjoong has always _kinda_ had a c r u s h on Seonghwa, well like some pathetic ‘I kinda love you more than friends but ok whatever’ thing going with Seonghwa, Seonghwa of course didn’t know about this, in fact, Hongjoong teases Seonghwa so much Seonghwa wouldn’t even think that Hongjoong ever considered him as a _love interest._

But yea for almost a year now Hongjoong’s had a pathetic love interest towards Park Seonghwa, you know something not to obvious, something pretty cliché. Honestly Hongjoong didn’t even know if he had a _crush_ on the guy, he just knew that he’s had thoughts like…

_Has Seonghwa ever used a lint roller on his dick?_

And

_maybe he jerks off with windex as a lubricant?_

I know, ridiculous crackhead behaviour (yes please send help to his brain, it would be much appreciated).

But yes that shit had hit him one day, knocked on the door to his brain and gave him a card that said _you love park Seonghwa, think about his dick and his twinkly eyes, do it!!_ and what could he do, decline the offer??

“Hongjoong you done? the pancakes are getting cold”

“cominggggg”

**Author's Note:**

> ok, i say this EVERYTIME but i hopeee you enjoyed it, its actually my first time writing more then just a oneshot in a while so yeeth hopefully i update, but yea i just started exam week so we'll seeeeeee 
> 
> anyways like always thank you for reading this!! do leave some kudo's and comments as I appreciate them a lottt!!!!! <33 
> 
> okei bye <33


End file.
